


Rules of dealing with Spec Ops

by fandom_susceptible



Series: Prowl's Lists [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Because people were having trouble, Bumblebee Mentioned, Jazz Mentioned, Let's make that a common tag people, List Fic, Mirage Mentioned, Prowl made rules for interacting with Ops, Spec Ops - Freeform, THEY DESERVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Prowl made a separate list for how to deal with the Spec Ops members, after observing the friction between the deepest agents and the regular troops.





	Rules of dealing with Spec Ops

  1. Do not sneak up on an Ops mech. They will stab first and ask questions later.
  2. Do not enter a room without announcing yourself. Again, they will shoot first and ask later.
  3. Do not touch them without permission. You are likely to lose the appendage that contacted.
  4. Do not surprise an Ops bot in any way. Given their extensive time spent behind enemy lines the reason should not have to be explained.
  5. Do not ask about the Decepticon spies. If you have to ask, you don’t have the security clearance to know the answer.
  6. Do not ask them for stories of their missions. Again, if you have to ask, you do not have the security clearance.
  7. Do not ask Mirage’s help in pranks of any kind. Not only will he refuse he will voluntarily assist the next person who pranks you. His reasoning has yet to be understood by anyone but him.
  8. Do not ask Bumblebee to help in pranks of any kind. He is an evil genius due to being raised alongside Bluestreak under Jazz’s and the Kaonite twins’ influence, and we do not need that kind of chaos.
  9. Do not ask for personal information about the Decepticons. Different agents will react differently, but you will not like any of the reactions.
  10. Do not ask anything.
  11. Assume Jazz knows everything. He will take advantage of this when necessary.
  12. Assume Mirage and Bumblebee know 95% of everything Jazz knows.




End file.
